Beautiful Monster
by Damon is Team Bonnie
Summary: After Bonnie's grams died, bonnie and Damon begin to grow closer. Something bad happened which caused bonnie to run away. 100 years later bonnie's a vampire with no knowledge of her human life. She goes back to mystic falls where she meets old friends..
1. Beautiful Monster

**Hey I'm back! And here is my brand new story. I hope you like it. R&R **

**I don't own anything.**

Summary-

After Bonnie's grams died, bonnie and Damon begin to grow closer. Something bad happened which caused bonnie to run away. 100 years later bonnie's a vampire with no knowledge of her human life. She goes back to mystic falls where she meets old friends... (I know the summary sucks but plzz give it a chance review!)

Beautiful Monster

Beautiful monster – neyo

She's a monster (she's a monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)  
Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah)  
But I don't mind (don't mind)

And I need her (and I need her)  
Said I need her (said I need her)  
Beautiful monster (whoa)  
But I don't mind (I don't mind)  
But I don't mind.

Bonnie's POV-

May 2010-

How could Damon do this to me! I thought he loved me, he said he loved me. I cannot fathom why he would hurt me like that.

I ran vigorously into the woods, warm fresh tears poured down my face. I ran and ran until my legs felt numb.

My knees suddenly buckled, I fell roughly onto damp ground while silent tears went down my red puffed up face. After a few seconds I opened my eyes to contemplate my surroundings.

All of a sudden I felt a penetrating cut on my head. My trembling hand went to touch the throbbing spot. Thick warm liquid trickled down my hand.

I began to feel faint; the last thing I saw was ice blue eyes staring back at me.

April 3010-

I sat in a bar somewhere in London sipping the sweet substance of my drink. My eyes scanned the busy bar, I saw two cute guys trying to check me out. _Well I am kind of hungry_. I flashed them my sexy grin showing off my pearly whites.

5 mins later-

I dropped the two deceased men in the alleyway, and began walking towards my flat.

I wore a tight hot pink vest top with tight skinny black jeans. My eyes were more black than dark brown but, sometimes changed colours... it depended on my mood. My shiny, slick, brown hair went past my shoulders. My skin was a perfect coco caramel texture, which just looked stunning.

My hot pink stilettos arrived at my door.

I sighed as I began yanking my house keys out of my side pocket and into the key hole. I pulled a strand of hair behind my ear while walking in.

A surge of power hit me. It was so strong... maybe even stronger than mine.

"Come out come out were ever you are" I said in a sickly voice that made the hair on peoples arms stand up.

"Miss me" an angelic voice whispered. My lips twitched upwards to a smile.

"Kat!" I screamed as I pulled her into a hug.

**Well that the first chapter. Did you like it? Even if you didn't please review**** I need at least 3 reviews to put up the second chapter.**

**Bonnie4eva x**


	2. Rescue me

**Ohhh wow thanks you're all the reviews! **

**I don't own anything**

**Rescue me- Skepta **

Well I been breaking it down for you baby,  
Been running around I can't see no love for me,  
somebody rescue me

I'm the king of the town Mr crazy  
creating the sound, there's still no love for me,  
Somebody rescue me,  
Just rescue me,  
Rescue me,  
Rescue me.

**Bonnie's POV**

**May 2010-**

I slowly opened my eyes. Ahhh my head felt like it got run over by a truck. I quickly scanned the surroundings. I was in a double bed. It looked like somebody had gone to the trouble to make me feel comfortable, which worked!

I was in an old fashioned room. The bed was draped with an expensive looking bed blankets and ruby red curtains. There was a massive lipstick red flat screen TV, next to it was a shiny heart shaped black table with a touch screen red computer on top.

All around the room was beautiful black and red accessories.

I was suddenly brought back to the real world when I heard the door open slightly.

Beautiful girl walked, no! Glided into the room. She looked like Elena but... Katherine

It was Katherine!

"Hello my dear bonnie, sleep well?" she purred while lifting up a perfect eyebrow.

"Errrr... yes thank you" why was I being s nice to her? Should I hate her?

"No no my dearest you should not hate me, because I'm on your side"

"What do you mean you're on my side, why the hell should I trust you?"

"Bonnie I saw what Damon did to you. And I can tell you that I will not ever let you fell that pain again. If you stay with me I promise you to give you power beyond existence, I'll give you everything you want."

She leaned closer to me her pink plump lips nearly touching my ear "... even eternal youth"

I thought about her offer... anything I want? Well to be frank no one would really miss me however, my thoughts drifted towards grams. She died because of her!

"In your dreams bitch" I spat back to her!

**April 2110-**

We parted out of the hug "oh how I missed you Carly" she smiled again pulling me back for another hug.

My name is Carly I'm forever 18 years old and Kat is my best friend, Hell she's practically my sister. I knew her right from the start, well since I opened my eyes from changing into a vampire. I don't know anything about my human life. I asked Kat about it, but she told me that she found me on the ground and it all kind of started from there.

"Gosh I haven't seen you in 10 years how's life babe!"

"Aggghhh life's a bitch" she replied. I chuckled.

"So any tasty men in this town?" Katharine questioned making her way to the bathroom.

"Of course there is Kat! Otherwise why would I move to this god forsaking place?"

Katharine giggled a childish laugh "I taught you well Carly!"

"I learnt from the best Hun" my phone started vibrating and Tinie Tempah pass out began to fill the room.

Yeah (yeah) we bring the stars out,  
we bring the women and the cars and the cards out,  
Lets have a toast a celebration get a glass out,  
And we can do this until we pass out.

"Hello?" "Yeah babes come round in 10... Bye "

"Who's that Carly? "

"Umm just a guy"

"Ohh is it a boyfriend" Kat teased

"Cut the crap Kat! Boyfriend yeah right. His my...little toy boy" I grinned evilly

"Ohh mine if I join"

"When have I never said no Hun?"

15 mins later-

"Hey no fair Kat! His dead, I liked him... kind of"

"Oh boo hoo car I'll find you another one" Kat muttered while licking the remaining blood of her fangs.

"Ughhh I'm bored... why don't we go on a trip"

"Were too?" I began lifting an eye brow

"Mystic falls"

**I'm so sorry if this was kind of boring but I had to show people that bonnie (Carly) and Katharine had a good bond together.**

**(Bonnie's name is Carly because, she couldn't remember her human life. Katherine didn't tell her...well you just have to find out why)**

**Next chapter-**

**Bonnie meets Damon but does she remember him?**

**Review**

**Bonnie4eva x**


	3. Take me back

**I don't own anything****. Ohh and thank you too..**

**SmilesX10, Hellzz-on-earth, Lynsay and Justareader13 for reviewing the last chapter **

Take me back – **Tinchy strider ft Taio Cruz**

Cause I can't live without you (oh oh oh)  
(Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh)  
(Cloud nine strides)  
Cause I can't live without ya (oh oh oh)  
(Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh)

I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that i hurt you pretty lady  
(all I need to know is)

Can you take me back (8x)  
Cause I can't live without you (oh oh oh)  
(Girl I can't live without ya oh oh oh oh)

**Aug 2110-**

**Bonnie's POV-**

I don't even know why Katharine dragged me to this dump! I mean, we've been here for 2 months and the most fun I had was sucking the life out of people, which FYI they taste awful!

Also, which fucked me off even more was that Kat just left me here 2 weeks ago telling me she had some "business "to attend to.

So here I am! At the mystic grill gulping down whisky, watching time go by. It's strange though! This place seems kinda familiar!

Well, at least there's one perk to this. I'm the hottest person here! I smiled to myself slightly remembering the good times I had with Kat.

"Bonnie!" whispered a dark voice

"Who?" I muttered not even bothered to turn around

"Bonnie is that you?" the mysterious man then tugged me arm which got me pissed

"What the hell man!" I turned around and saw a gorgeous dark haired vampire. With a surprised and happy look on his face.

"Bonnie it is you! you're a vampire?"

"No shit Sherlock, of course I'm a vampire"

"Why are you acting this way? Bonnie talk to me" the vampire grabbed my arm again.

"Whoa! Dude firstly, da names Carly secondly get your fucking hands off me and thirdly it's none of your business. So if you will excuse me, I got a little game to play" I said while flashing a smile showing my fangs. For a moment I thought I saw hurt in his eyes but, I wasn't really looking.

With that I ran into the night. 

**Damon's POV-**

I don't even know why I let Elena and her precious Stefan even drag me here! Mystic falls brought back too painful memories.

Bonnie... I never knew what happened to her. It has been 100 years new she's probably dead. I really did love bonnie but, life is always a fucking bitch to me. Taking away anyone I ever truly loved.

I decided to numb my pain with alcohol so, I began strolling towards the mystic grill. As I walked in I felt a massive surge of power and a familiar aura. I scanned the bar until someone caught my eye. She had long brown hair wearing a purple strapless mini dress...she was breathtakingly beautiful.

As I got closer she began to look more familiar but... it couldn't be! It's been over 100 years.

"Bonnie" I whispered

"Who?" said I voice that I once loved 100 years ago.

"Bonnie is that you?" I pulled her arm so that I could see her face.

"What the hell man" she hissed the room temperature began to increase.

I saw her face. It was bonnie! She was... so sexy

"Bonnie it is you! You're a vampire?"

"No shit Sherlock, of course I'm a vampire" she sneered

"Why are you acting this way? Bonnie talk to me" I grabbed her arm again.

She looked confused at first which turned into anger.

"Whoa! Dude firstly, da names Carly secondly get your fucking hands off me and thirdly it's none of your business. So if you will excuse me, I got a little game to play" she smiled at me showing her fangs and ran out of the bar.

"Carly?" "Hey bonnie. Come back!"

**Katharine's POV-**

My plan is working! It might have taken a hundred years but I'm getting there. Soon I'll have all the power in the world.

**Review plz bonnie4eva x**

**OHH and how should bonnie meet Elena and Stefan? Should she be nice to them?**


	4. You've been messing with my medicince

**Hey, umm sorry I haven't update in a while... actually scratch that, in a VERY Long time. Again sorry! Anyway onwards with the story!**

**The pretty reckless- my medicine.****  
**

**I don't know what I'm on  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
But baby it's all gone  
Somebody mixed my medicine  
Somebody's in my head again  
Somebody mixed my medicine again, again**

Bonne's pov 2010

_Previously: __"Bonnie I saw what Damon did to you. And I can tell you that I will not ever let you fell that pain again. If you stay with me I promise you to give you power beyond existence, I'll give you everything you want."_

_She leaned closer to me her pink plump lips nearly touching my ear "... even eternal youth"_

_I thought about her offer... anything I want? Well to be frank no one would really miss me however, my thoughts drifted towards grams. She died because of her!_

_"In your dreams bitch" I spat back to her!_

I've been in this house for days now and I think I might throw up if Katherine gives me another fake sugar coated smile again. Aghh! How am I gonna get out of here. My mind suddenly wonders back to the day I ran away from Damon. Did he really actually love me or was I just a distraction from Katherine. Well I wasn't really expecting him to stay with me long , but he didn't have to run in bed with my best- I mean x best friend... that little bi** Elena.

A lose tear ran down my check. I quickly wiped it from my face. I cried enough tears for _him._

I looked through the window. I pressed my forehead against the cool Glass as I let out a frustrated sigh. Think, think, think Bonnie! I cursed as I banged my fists against the window, it opened up suddenly as a gush of wind entered the room.

The windows aren't locked! I grinned as I thought about my escape. I know! I could just jump out and land safely using my witchy powers. I pulled my legs over the window pain and jumped down but, before I reached the ground I was caught by two small arms.

"Where do you think you're going Bennet?" I opened my eyes which slowly revelled another sugar coated smile.

Aghh could my life get any worse?

Stefan's pov - **Aug 2110-**

I knew that Damon didn't want to come back here. He missed bonnie, we all did but it's time to move on; it's been over a hundred years now.

"Hey Stefan I've finished feeding, you ready to go" I look over to Elena who was standing there with a worried expression on her face.

"Stefan, honey are you alright" she came closer to me and put a cool hand on my cheek.

"Umm yeah, yeah I was just thinking about the past" Elena sighed knowing what I was thinking about.

"Honey, Bonne's gone and... and I know it's hard but we just have to accept that. We haven't seen her in very long time Stefan. We can't keep on dwelling over the past. Damon is with us now. He'll be okay, he always is." Elena smiled at me as she put her hand into mine and walked towards our house.

"You're right Elena and-"

Right in front of me was a female vampire feeding off a human. A strong Vampire. She didn't seem to notice us because her back was turned but, Elena began to walk towards her.

"Elena, let's just go!" I hissed. We didn't need any more trouble from anyone else, especially from a vampire who was much stronger than us.

"You know _Stefan, _it's rude to stare at someone when they are eating and Elena, I suggest you don't step an inch closer unless you like stakes through your heart" her voice sounded familiar but it was cold. I couldn't see her face coz her back was still facing me.

"How do you know our names" Elena questioned

"I heard you're conversation about Bonnie. you know, some guy in the bar thought my name was bonnie... cute guy also" the unknown female seemed to trail off in her sentence.

She turned around and- wait! "Bonnie?"

"that guy _thought_ I was Bonnie too, what up with that... oh well sorry to break it for you darling but I'm not bonnie and you might wanna tell your little girlfriend to close her mouth, she'll catch flies" she rolled her eyes and started to walk away. But as she looked at Elena again her face turned into complete shock

"Why do you look like Katherine" Bonnie question

Elena looked from Bonnie to me in complete shock.

"Bu-but Bonnie, WAIT it's me El-Elena" she began to walk in the direction Bonnie walked in.

Bonnie sighed and turns around "look lady, I don't know any Elena but why do look like my Friend, Katherine?"

"I am your friend Elena! Don't you remember? Katherine is my ancestor. I'm the doppelganger that's why I look like her. Bonnie; you know this already! What happened to you?"

"Can you stop calling me Bonnie? My name Carly, and Katherine, Kats my friend and she never said anything about a doppelganger"

No ones pov-

Elena's eyes began to water "Bonnie, we ARE best friends. You love strawberry ice cream, you hate frizzy drinks, remember that time you were fourteen and you had your first kiss and you told me it tasted like candy and-"

Bonnie look at Elena like she felt sorry for her "umm Elena look, I'm sorry but I'm not this Bonnie person. And I don't remember anything about my human life so maybe, maybe you knew me as a human?" Bonnie uneasily said.

Elena was full on crying now. "Bonnie but-but ... why can't you remember? What has that b*** Katherine done to you"

"Hey! Don't call her that she is like a sister to me, you might of known me in my human life but Katherine knows me a hundred years more so don't talk to her like that Kay"

"Bon-Carly how did you turn into a vampire?" Stefan asked

"i-i don't know"

**Well that's it, for now I'll hopefully update soon if I get reviews **** so please review. And sorry there was no Bamon but I had to get the Bonnie/carly meeting with Stefan and Elena over and done with.**

**I'm so bored right now it's crazy! PM me if you want to talk. **

**Review and you are free to ask any questions or put forward any ideas for my story**

**Lil Mizz Vampire x **


End file.
